A number of U.S. Patents relate to variously designed safety signal devices, but these devices are non-related to the marine safety signal device of my present instant invention. These U.S. Patents are: Nos. 2,151,336 to Scharlau; 3,002,490 to Murray; 3,279,419 to Demarco and 3,381,655 to Rozzelle.